Television commercials in El Kadsre/1990s
pizza hut ek.png|Pizza Hut (1990) 7up_commercial_1990.jpg|7UP (1990) treasuresek1990.png|Treasures Ultra Smartypants (1990) tip-top-trumpet.jpg|Tip Top Trumpet (1990) Capcom_(1990).png|Capcom (1990) Honda_Verno_(1990).png|Honda Verno (1990) Kibun_(1990).png|Kibun (1990) Konami_(1990).png|Konami (1990) Maxell_(1990).png|Maxell (1990) Nintendo_(1990).png|Nintendo (1990) Cécile_co_,_ltd_CM_1990.png|Cecile Co. Ltd (1990) Rice Bubbles Science.JPG|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1990) Coco Pops Race Boat.jpg|Coco Pops Boat Race (1990) Smacks 1990.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1990) Honey Loops 1990.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1990) lpek1990.png|L&P (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_2.png|Sprite (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_5.png|Carlsberg (1990) Oki_(1990).png|OKI (1990) Sapporo_(1990).png|Sapporo (1990) Look JTB.png|Look JTB (1990) acchotwaterek1990.png|ACC (1990) tiptopcoolaek1990.png|Tip Top Coola (1990) NoTeasingButterfinger.jpg|Butterfinger (1990) Yves_Saint_Laurent_(1990).png|Yves Saint Laurent (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_1.png|Toshiba Super C3 (1990) polarpopek1990.png|New American Ice Cream Polar Pop (1990) fireserviceek1990.png|El Kadsre Fire Service (1990) pascallek1990.png|Pacall (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4_-_7.png|Sharp Zoom 12 Camcorder (1990) Screenshot_from_TVB_Pearl_Hong_Kong_Commercials_(circa_1990).mp4.png|Colgate (1990) tiptoprad2.jpg|Tip-Top Rad 2 (1990) biloek1991.jpg|BI-LO (1991) clorets ek 1991.jpg|Clorets (1991) cecileek1991.png|Cecile Co. Ltd (1991) butterfingericecreambars.jpg|Butterfinger Ice Cream Bars (1991) lionek1991.png|Lion (1991) watties1991.jpg|Watties (1991) moulinex ek 1991.jpg|Moulinex (1991) Regimart TV ad 1991.png|Regimart (1991) Book_Loan_(1991).png|Book Loan (1991) 1991 Honey Loops Plane Chase.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1991) Rice Bubbles Kitchen.JPG|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1991) Coco Pops Train.jpg|Coco Pops Train (1991) Smacks 1991.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1991) wella1991.jpg|Wella (1991) milkaek1991.png|Milka (1991) Danone EK TVC 1991 - 1.png|Danone (1991) (1) Danone EK TVC 1991 - 2.png|Danone (1991) (2) Nissay.png|Nissay (1991) 7upek1991.png|7-Up (1991) Lady's_Choice_EK_TVC_1991.png|Lady's Choice (1991) X-14_EK_TVC_1991.png|X-14 (1991) Erase_EK_TVC_1991.png|Erase (1991) dimeek1991.png|Dime (1991) Victor JVC.png|Victor JVC (1991) instantkadsre1991.png|Instant Kadsre (1991) elcorteinglesek1991.png|El Corte Ingles (1991) acclaimeksimpsons1991.png|Acclaim The Simpsons Games (1991) Apple_Computer_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1991.png|Apple Computer (1991) Apple_Macintosh_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1991.png|Apple Macintosh (1991) Excedrin PM (1991).png|Excedrin PM (1991) BullyButterfinger.jpg|Butterfinger (1991) Froot Loops (1991).png|Froot Loops (1991) benrumbleek1992.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1992) Butterfinger bbs 1992.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1992) Butterfinger_Maggie's_stick.png|Butterfinger Ice Cream Bars (1992) Butterfinger-karate.jpg|Butterfinger (1992) Butterfinger ice cream nuggets 1992.jpg|Buterfinger Ice Cream Nuggets (1992) CEC EK TVC 1992.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1992) deka ek 1992 - super deal.jpg|DEKA Super Deal (1992) Frosted_flakes_1992.png|Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1992) pachinko daiei ek.png|Pachinko DAIEI (1992) weet bix ek.jpg|Weet-Bix (1992) kmartek1992.png|Kmart (1992) Youtu.be-g3t3dxCZ5Do.png|Sega Mega Drive (1992) refugeesek1992.png|Funds of Refugees (1992) Screenshot from Japanese CM collection, Fall 1991.mp4.png|Hitachi (1992) Citibank TVC 1992.png|TrustBank (1992) toyotaek1992.png|Toyota (1992) irdek1992eng.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1992) (English) irdek1992japanese.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1992) (Japanese) irdek1992spainsh.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1992) (Spanish) Coco Pops Destroyed Crocs.JPG|Coco Pops Destroyed Crocs (1992) Coco Pops Crafty Croc.JPG|Coco Pops Crafty Croc (1992) Coco Pops Shortie's Grand Prix.JPG|Coco Pops Shortie's Grand Prix (1992) Smacks 1992.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1992) 1992 Honey Loops School Photo.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1992) nationalek1992.png|National (1992) (Japanese) Ultraman_action_figures_(1992).png|Ultraman (1992) dyslexiaek1992.png|El Kadsre Dyslexia Institute (1992) dietcokeek1992.png|Diet Coke (1992) michaelhillek1992.jpg|Michael Hill Jeweller (1992) speedkillsek.png|Speed Kills (1992) dolmino.jpg|Dolmio (1992) Dairy Queen 2.99 Treat Meal (1992).png|Dairy Queen Treat Meal (1992) anywaysnana1992.png|Anyways Nana (1992) Panasonic.png|Panasonic (1992) garfield.jpg|Garfield (1992) Always coca cola ek.png|Coca-Cola (1993) arnotts.jpg|Arnotts Barbecue Shapes (1993) Screenshot_from_Aussie_TV_Commercial_Breaks_Part_19_(Imparja_TV,_1993).mp4_-_4.png|Wrigley's Extra (1993) sanyo el kadsre.png|Sanyo (1993, recorded a MTV) Screenshot_from_MTV_Europe_1993_-_Ads_Spots_Commercials.mp4.png|Puma Disc System (1993) (recorded a MTV) Watties_tiny_toons.png|Watties Tiny Toons Adventures Pasta (1993) SEGAGENESIS93.jpg|Sega Mega Drive (1993) Nissay.png|Nissay (1993) 1993 Honey Nut Loops Marching Band.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1993) Coco Pops Spaceship.JPG|Coco Pops Spaceship (1993) Coco Pops 1993.jpg|Coco Pops More Chocolatey (1993) Smacks 1993.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1993) butterfingerek1991.jpg|Butterfinger (1993) Butterfinger_Best_Friend.png|Butterfinger Ice Cream Nuggets (1993) Butterfinger-math.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1993) benrumbleek1993.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1993) Chijimatsusafeway1993ek.png|Chijimatsu Safeway (1993) hanesek1992.jpg|Anyways Kids (1993) butterfingerrobbedek1993.jpg|Who Stolen Butterfinger? (1993) pampersek.jpg|Pampers (1993) wacoalek1993.png|Wacoal (1993) Funai.png|Funai (1993) peperamiek1993.png|Peperami (1993) warehouseek1993.png|The Warehouse (1993) kfcek1992.jpg|KFC Bucket and 2-litre 7up (1993) kfcsimpsonsek1993.png|KFC Popcorn Chicken Combo and Simpsons Cups (1993) Toys_r_us_eruowood_999 (1).png|Toys "R" Us (1994) cadburysfingersek.jpg|Cadbury's Fingers (1994) Screenshot 2016-10-20 at 20.56.31.png|Telecom El Kadsre GSM (1994) kfcekpocketmoneydeals1994.jpg|KFC Pocket Money Deals (1994) Snapshot - 1.png|Triple M (1994) kodak gold.jpg|Kodak Gold (1994) MeloTuneCommercial1994.png|MeloTune (1994) Acura TV ad 1994.png|Acura (1994) Honda_Accord_LX_Coupe_EK_TVC_1994.png|Honda Accord LX Coupé (1994) Alka-Seltzer Plus liqui-gels circa 1994.png|Alka-Seltzer Plus (1994) Coco Pops 1994.jpg|Coco Pops Jungle World Cup (1994) Smacks 1994.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1994) doritos panco.png|Doritos Panco (1994) Mmaf 20.png|Mega Man action figures (1994) WAVYLAYS94.jpg|Wavy Lays Chips (1994) MMPRad.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers action figures (1994) heartfoundationek1994.png|Heart Foundation El Kadsre (1994) heartfoundationek1994japanese.png|Heart Foundation El Kadsre (Japanese) (1994) Butterfinger_dogtreat.jpg|Butterfinger (1994) butterfingerbbse1994.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1994) Huggies diapers circa 1994.png|Huggies (1994) AtariJaguarAdYY.png|Atari Jaguar (1994) Snickers ad EK 1994.png|Snickers (1994) Proposition_M_EK_TVC_1994.png|Yes on Proposition M (1994) Shell_TVC_-_1994_-_El_Kadsre.png|Shell (1994) (Japanese) lpek1994.png|L&P (1994) nestlesmartiesek1994.jpg|Nestle Smarties (1994) clearekeng1994.png|Clear Communications (1994) (English) clearekjp1994.png|Clear Communications (1994) (Japanese) cleareksp1994.png|Clear Communications (1994) (Spanish) Friskek2004.jpg|Frisk (1994) Frisk_Mints_commercial_1990s_(Office).png|Frisk (1994) Frisk_Mints_commercial_1990s_(Gym).png|Frisk (1994) maryquantek1994.png|Mary Quant (1994) Subway Turkey & Ham Dijon sub.png|Subway (1994) Alleuia investment trust.png|Alleluia Investment Trust (1995) win95ek.png|Windows 95 (1995) buffy fluff.png|Buffy Fluff (1995) moses convention.png|Moses Convention (1995) Sonic_the_hedgehog_milk_ice.png|Tip Top Sonic The Hedgehog Milk Ice (1995) colgateek1995.png|Colgate (1995) 0800collectek.png|0800 Collect (1995) munsingwearek.jpg|Munsingwear (1995) anzek199501.png|ANZ Serious Saver (1995) (part 1) anzek199502.png|ANZ Serious Saver (1995) (part 2) playstationek1995.jpg|Playstation (1995) Grundig_Megatron_TVC_1995.png|Grundig Megatron (1995) whittakersek1995.png|Whittakers (1995) dtrek1995.png|DTR (1995) Coca-Cola (1995).png|Coca-Cola (1995) Rice Bubbles Jungle.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1995) Fruity_Confetti_Froot_Loops_(1995).png|Froot Loops Confetti (1995) Smacks 1995.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1995) redroosterek1997.png|Red Rooster (1995) Coca-Cola TVC 1995 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 1.png|Coca-Cola (1995) (1) Coca-Cola TVC 1995 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 2.png|Coca-Cola (1995) (2) PEPSI95.png|Pepsi: Super Bowl (1995) floralmagicianmarybelltoys1995.png|Floral Magician Mary Bell Toys (1995) lurpak.jpg|Lurpak (1995) Butterfinger-surprise.jpg|Butterfinger (1995) microsoftek1995.png|Microsoft (1995) inlandrevenueek1995.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1995) File:Addzest_TVC_1995.png|Clarion Addzest (1995) Ovalteenies (1995).png|Ovalteenies (1995) smokefreeek1995.png|Smokefree (1995) clearek1995.png|Clear Communications (1995) 7elevenek1995japanese.png|7-Eleven (1995) (Japanese) Tsid1995.png|Theorysonic (1995) spar.jpg|Spar (1995) ltekstop1995.png|Land Transport of El Kadsre - Always Stop at he kerb (1995) anyways ladies ad 1996.png|Anyways Ladies (1996) Deka_ads_1996.png|DEKA (1996) dekavlokozuday1996.png|DEKA Vlokozu Day (1996) Rice Bubbles 1996.JPG|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1996) Coco Pops High Dive.jpg|Coco Pops High Dive (1996) Coco Pops The Choc Ness.jpg|Coco Pops The Choc Ness (1996) Fruity_Pebbles_(1996).png|Fruity Pebbles Purple shark (1996) Familymartek1996japanese.png|FamilyMart (1996) (Japanese) Nintendo gameboy.png|GameBoy (1996) Sony_ad_1996.png|Sony (1996) BMG_Victor_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1996.png|BMG Victor (1996) Kodak_TVC_1996.png|Kodak Advantix (1996) Kodak_TVC_1996_2.png|Kodak (1996) Kfc breakfast.jpg|KFC (1996) Paint_n_paper_1996.png|Paint n Paper Superstore (1996) Audi_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1996.png|Audi (1996) Chrysler_Hokusei_Mujuki_Kyojin_and_Shokugeki_TVC_1996.png|Chrysler (1996) mildaekjapanese1996.png|Milda (Japanese) (1996) mildaekspanish1996.png|Milda (Spanish) (1996) Nationalek1996.png|National (1996) (Japanese) Chuck_e_cheeses_el_kadsre_1994.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1996) Playstation ek 1996.png|Playstation (1996) Playstation_DEKA_commercial_1996.png|PlayStation on DEKA (1996) Coca-Cola_(video_game)_(1996).png|Coca-Cola (1996) mcdonaldscailfornia.png|McDonald's California Double & Co (1996) Butterfingeraliens.jpg|Butterfinger (1996) acioek1996.png|Actio (1996) crunchieek1996.png|Cadbury's Crunchie (1996) Lunalia 5 1996 CM.png|Lunalia 5 (1996) redroostereksimpsons.png|Red Rooster (1996) Chuck E. Cheese logo circa 1996.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1996) Socie TVC 1996.png|Socie (1996) (Japanese) seagrams 100.png|Seagrams 100 Pipers (1996) kfcek1996.png|KFC (1996) bootsno71996.png|Boots No7 (1996) Nippon Lever TVC 1996.jpg|Nippon Lever (1996) (Japanese) C Shampoo TVC 1996.png|Vita Shower Bodysuit C (1996) (Japanese) E Shampoo TVC 1996.png|Vita Shower Bodysuit E (1996) (Japanese) technicek1996.png|Technic (1996) Regimart TV ad 1996.png|Regimart (1996) whitcoullsek1996.png|Whitcoulls (1996) allensek1996.png|Allen's Fantales (1996) huggiespullups1996.png|Huggies Pull-Ups (1996) v el kadsre commercial.png|V Energy (1996) ben rumble ek 1997.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1997) clear ek 1997.png|Clear (1997) Clairol Loving Care TVC 1997.png|Clairol Loving Care (1997) doritos homer simpson.jpg|Doritos (1997) maccasek1997.png|McDonald's (1997) Taco Bell Star Wars toys 1997.png|Taco Bell (1997) Lipton sun tea.png|Lipton Sun Tea (1997) milo fuel run ek 1997.png|Milo Fuel Run (1997) Coco Pops Real Chocolate.JPG|Coco Pops Real Chocolate (1997) Smacks 1997.jpg|Kellogg's Smacks (1997) yogoek1997.png|Yogo (1997) Organics_Shampoo_commercial_1997.jpg|Organics Shampoo (1997) Butterfingerbaseball.jpg|Butterfinger (1997) Chuck E. Cheese's TVC 1997 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 1.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Rap (1997) (1) Chuck E. Cheese's TVC 1997 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 2.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Rap (1997) (2) Chuck E. Cheese's TVC 1997 - Alexonia and El Kadsre - 3.png|Chuck E. Cheese's Rap (1997) (3) dicksmithek1997.png|Dick Smith Electronics (1997) duluxek1992.png|Dulux (1997) bekek1997.png|BEK (1997) tangoek1997.png|Tango (1997) kenorgn1997.png|Keno (1997) kfcstarwarsek1997.png|KFC Star Wars toys (1997) pepsimanek1997.jpg|Pepsi (1997) Rayovac TVC 1997 - 1.png|Rayovac (1997) (1) Rayovac TVC 1997 - 2.png|Rayovac (1997) (2) aidsek.png|Don't Inject AIDS (1997) ben rumble ek.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1998) kfcek1998.png|KFC (1998) biloflybuysek1998.png|BI-LO on Fly Buys (1998) cecileek1998.png|Cecile Co. Ltd (1998) energizerek1998.png|Energizer (1998) energizerek199801.png|Energizer (1998) Super_liquor_1998.png|Super Liquor (1998) Triaminic (1998).png|Triaminic (1998) Chuck E. Cheese logo circa 1998.png|Chuck E. Cheese's (1998) Kodak TVC - Hokusei Mujuki Kyojin and Shokugeki - 1998.png|Kodak (1998) Post Nicktoons.jpg|Post Nicktoons Flicker Book (1998) Honey_Nut_Cheerios_(Little_Red_Riding_Hood)_(1998).png|Honey Nut Cheerios Red Riding Hood (1998) gameboycolorek1998.png|Game Boy Color (1998) 1993 Honey Loops Cat.jpg|Honey Nut Loops Cat (1998) 1998 Honey Nut Loops.jpg|Honey Nut Loops (1998) Coco Pops Volcano.jpg|Coco Pops Volcano (1998) smokefreeekletscleartheair1998.png|Smokefree "Let's Clear The Air" (1998) Chase TVC 1998.png|WestpacTrust (1998) Pepsi_TVC_1998_-_El_Kadsre.png|Pepsi (1998) griffinseksimpsonsufo1998.png|Griffin's The Simpsons UFO's (1998) panteneek1998.jpg|Pantene (1998) Pringles_commercial_1997.jpg|Pringles (1998) tdkek1998.png|TDK (1998) butterfingerek1998.jpg|Butterfinger (1998) Butterfingersayings.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1998) ltekjulie1998.png|Land Transport of El Kadsre (1998) nescafecancoffeeek1998japanese.png|Nescafe Can Coffee (1998) (Japanese) gladeek1998.jpg|Glade Plug-Ins (1998) segasaturnek1998.png|Sega Saturn (1998) Kodak advert 1999.png|Kodak (1999) Halvorsen value service.jpg|Halvorsen (1999) Baked_Ruffles_(1999).png|Baked Ruffles (1999) Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 17.20.27.png|ITM (1999) Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 17.31.07.png|Tui (1999) shaky jake ek 1999.png|Shakey Jake (1999) Screenshot 2016-10-07 at 10.07.47.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1999) (English) Screenshot 2016-10-07 at 10 japanese.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1999) (Japanese) Screenshot 2016-10-07 at 10 spainsh.png|Inland Revenue El Kadsre (1999) (Spanish) Screenshot_from_Reklameblokk_på_TV2_(1999)_-_Big_One,_Posten,_Cubus,_Litago_m.m.mp4.png|Big One (1999) CignalTVMilleniumad1999.png|Cignal (1999) Coco Pops Relay Race.JPG|Coco Pops Relay Race (1999) Rice Bubbles 1999.jpg|Kellogg's Rice Bubbles (1999) Screenshot_from_MITRE10_1999.mp4.png|Mitre 10 (1999) Pizzahutek1999.png|Pizza Hut (1999) EKS TV ad 1999.png|EKS (1999) Luvs diapers (Barney).png|Treasures (1999) asbek1999.png|ASB Bank (1999) Childrenek1999.png|Children's Promise (1999) (1) Childrenek199901.png|Children's Promise (1999) (2) childrenek199902.png|Children's Promise (1999) (3) drugfreeelkadsre.png|Partnership For a Drug-Free El Kadsre (1999) Gas-X (1999).png|Gas-X (1999) Heinz Pokemon Pasta.png|Heinz Pokemon (1999) bunningsek1999.png|Bunnings Warehouse (1999) butterfingerek1999.jpg|Butterfinger (1999) Nike TVC - The Morning After - 1999.png|Nike Morning After (1999) redbullek1999.jpg|Red Bull (1999) butterfingerbbsek1999.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1999) Coca-Cola_TVC_1999.png|Coca-Cola (1999) Kool_Stuf_Chips_Ahoy!_toaster_pastries.png|Kool Stuf Chips Ahoy! toaster pastries (1999) Kool_Stuf_Oreo_toaster_pastries.png|Kool Stuf Oreo toaster pastries (1999) vodafoneek199.png|Vodafone (1999) dekaek1999.png|DEKA (1999) globalplusek1999.png|Global Plus (1999) ButterfingerScratchy.png|Butterfinger (1999) blackflagek1999.png|Black Flag Rapid Kill (1999) vtcek1999.png|VTC (1999) dseek1999.png|Dick Smith Electronics (1999) cadburycrunchieek1999.png|Cadbury Crunchie (1999) ihugek1999.png|ihug (1999) warampsek1999.png|The War Amps (1999) Pocketstationstreetfighterzeroek2000.png|Street Fighter Zero 3 on PocketStation (1999) cadburyyowieek1999.png|Cadbury's Yowie (1999) Category:El Kadsre